Traditional aerial vehicles include geographic maps including image data for the Earth, or particular region thereof. The geographic maps may be pre-loaded or may be downloaded in real-time. For example, an aerial vehicle may pre-load vector maps of the earth, or particular region thereof, and may download image data in real-time during operation as needed. However, often times the geographic maps may not be able to be pre-loaded nor be downloaded in real-time.